Mistakes and Misblinks
by Killarthe4th
Summary: If you ever wander what happends when two champions blink together look no further as we go through the various scenarios. Read and review! If you want proper story read The Blood within Me because the text is for convenience.


(KT4: O YEAH NEW SKIT ILL FINISH OFF THE BLOOD WITHIN ME BEFORE ANOTHER CONTRIBUTION TO THIS THOUGH!)

Mistakes and Misblinks

Epic announcer : Greetings summoners and welcome to the new show of mistakes brought to you for entertainment!

Audience: *applause*

Announcer voice: *clears throat* Anyways I bring you what has to be the funniest and most unfortunate blinks that I have seen!

First up is Ezreal on his way to gank the bot lane after destroying his mid opponent. This can be seen on the left screen!

*first scenario*

We see Ezreal running down the river towards bot lane where Lux and Jarvan were pushing his teammates tower, we see an Enchanted crystal arrow race towards Jarvan. He takes the shot for Lux unknowingly turning his back towards the river where Ezreal noticed the damaged Jarvan.

Ezreal: *toughts* Nows my chance to get a double kill!

As Ezreal blinks towards the two of them he misjudges his arcane shift while the missile hit Jarvan he landed on top of Lux causing a liplock and two wide eyed champions, while Jarvan was recovering from his base range stun by Ashe he heard the Summoners laughing.

Jarvan: What is so amusing summoners?

Summoner Microsofter: I'm afraid if I tell you, you might destroy many lives

Summoner Vietnamesetiger: I agree you SO mustn't look behind you

Ezreal: *Jumps away from Lux* SORRY *thoughts* Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t Sh*t

Lux: *shocked*Uh it was just an accident don't worry *thoughts* OMG What's going on? What am I doing? WASN'T EZREAL GAY? EXPLAIN.

Jarvan: *Turns around and sees awkward Lux and Ezreal* Alright what is going on?

Ezreal: *glares* nothing *shoots trueshot barrage and scoring a double kill*

Announcer: That was the end of our first misblink! Now lets see the reactions of said champions now that Jarvan knows what happened!

Jarvan's eyes glow red as he stares at his girl who sweats a bit while looking towards her brother in hopes of having a save, sadly the only thing that stops Jarvan from yelling at Lux is Ezreal in the middle of them both separated from both of them in glass compartments.

Ezreal: *sweats* Um Jarvan *holds his hand up in surrender* It was a mistake!

Jarvan doesn't look like he cares as he smashed the glass wall separating the two men. Ezreal glances around for an exit as he spots the only exit he grimaced as that was behind Lux's glass wall.

Ezreal: *shouting* SORRY!

He fired his Trueshot barrage towards the exit effectively knocking Lux out while releasing him from the grasp of the emplacement. Ezreals feet took off under him propelling him out of the institute of war. He didn't get very far because Jarvan had somehow jumped to the top of the building and leapt at him with a mighty roar.

Jarvan: DEMACIA! *Cataclysm on Ezreal* Now *cracks knuckles* I'm going to enjoy destroying you and your bones!

Ezreal: *Confident smirk* Well have fun with air! *Arcane shifts away*

Jarvan: *Jaw drop* SH*T I FORGOT HE COULD DO THAT! *De-activate Cataclysm* Where is that bastard?

Ezreal: *Sneaking away but steps on a cats tail* Well f*ck me

Jarvan: Get over here! *chasing Ezreal*

Ezreal: OH GOD HELP ME *Runs around the institute of war

As the chasing commences many events take place. The show places bets on whether Ezreal will escape or not, while popcorn is being sold to the audience. Skirts were raising from the speed at which Ezreal ran from Jarvan, gritting his teeth Jarvan activated ghost and caught up with Ezreal, Ezreal smirked as he used Arcane shift to reappear behind a wall.

Ezreal: *Cocky grin* It's all skill! *Walks down the hallway*

Jarvan: *Pissed off* Who dare's defy my will?

Ezreal: I do

Jarvan used Demacian standard to crash through the wall as the chase regained its previous speed. Despite Jarvan having used his ghost Ezreal had a boots of mobility and five phantom dancers. Ezreal left Jarvan in the dust as he ran towards his home. Jarvan did not give up though as he used teleport to intercept Ezreal. Using his ultimate once more Jarvan trapped Ezreal and knocked him up before he could get away. While Ezreal was dazed he received a painful whack to the face, he landed in a heap of limps while he tried to regain his bearings. Jarvan's lance landed between Ezreal's legs causing him to yell as he used Arcane shift to escape the Cataclysm. Jarvan clenched his fists while his jaw tightened considerably. This would not be the end… but it will be the end for today. Jarvan then recalled back to the city of legends while Ezreal retreated to a bunker outside the city of legends, choosing to return to his home in piltover.

Announcer: *Whistles* That was an amazing chase by Prince Jarvan himself although I have to say Ezreal having brought five Phantom dancers and a boots of mobility had been really smart. *Clears throat* Ok our next accident (or was it?) Is from Kassadin lets watch as the events of the game that will with no contest keep you off your seats. This will be shown on the middle screen!

Kassadin: *Roaming from mid for a gank* Now where the hell is are those noobs? *glances around* well I might as well ward dragon. *When he wards he notices Malzahar in mid lane* That bastard is still fighting for the League? I'll cause him suffering because he seeks to break the balance!

When he finishes off Malzahar who was unlucky to have used his ultimate when Kassadin just fired his silence. Ahri and Leblanc had sneaked around in two different bushes, seeing that he was recalling Ahri and Leblanc lept at him with their respective blinks. This caused a chain reaction as they literally brushed passed his hands giving him a good feel of their "assets" the three of them were too shocked. When Kassadin had snapped out of it and hit them with a force pulse. This had a very blush worthy reaction as both Ahri and Leblanc had shreds of some cloths left. The tower was being a scumbag and attacking the minions so that left Kassadin to two very pissed off semi nude female AP burster champions. Needless to say Kassadin didn't live very long after that. The Summoner of Kassadin hadn't seen what had happened and wondered why the hell were Ahri and Leblanc constantly focusing him. Needless to say the team with Ahri and Leblanc won by at least fifty-three kills.

Announcer: We currently have Kassadin with us right now, who although the game was over is still being hunted by Ahri and Leblanc. *Whistles* Ladies! We have the pervert over here!

The curtains unveil revealing Ahri and Leblanc, both had adopted a dominatrix look on them as the glanced at Kassadin and the whips that the announcer had given them. Gladly grabbing the whips they turned to Kassadin with the wrath of women roaring behind them. Like the old saying… Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

Announcer: Now if you look at the right screen you shall see another mistake that will without doubt keep your behinds out of their respective seats!

In this scenario we see Akali roaming around after getting a kill on Leblanc, she notices the champions at bot were quite low so without a second thought she quickly traveled there and used her shadow dance quickly eliminating Graves, she then dashed to Taric ripping up his health with her Mark of the Assassin proc and cast, She then finished off Taric with shadow dance. Looking at the only one left from her gank she noticed that he only had a sliver of health left, deciding that he only needed a shadow dance she used said skill and the familiar announcer shouted "Triple kill!" .

Announcer: Now you're probably wandering how those were mistakes, lets show you a slower replay of the event.

In the slower replay when Akali used shadow dance her foot was always aimed towards the groin of the male champions, this ended up doing extra damage and eventually knocking out the champions. Although the reactions aren't shown in the game for the summoners you shall now see all of the reactions in slow motion! *Que hilarious reactions of Taric, Graves and Udyr getting kicked in the balls by a super strong AP assassin burst caster*

THAT WAS AMAZING! I have to say the visual effects were amazing! We have the champions from the following video so lets see their reactions close up!

*A curtain is pulled up whilst Akali is there grinning in glee, stretching herself as she looks at the targets with a sadistic grin*

Taric: This is OUTRAGOUS! OUTRAGOUS I SAY!

Graves: Easy, partner! EASY!

Udyr: I now regret not pitying the defenseless!

*Screams of pain were heard whilst the video played in slow motion*

Announcer: Ahh that was funny! Now without further ado I want you guys to comment and tell us what you think! We shall be back! But not too fast…

(YES IM DONE WOOT)


End file.
